The Proposal
by T'Liana
Summary: Sasuke's keeping a secret from Naruto. Naruto thinks he figured out what it is, but is Sasuke actually going to propose? SasuNaru.


We have here a cutesy SasuNaru which is all toothaches and fluff! It's one of a few stories that have been sitting on my computer and I haven't gotten around to publishing yet.

o.O.o

 **The Proposal**

Traditional Japanese music played softly within the ramen shop. Naruto paused on the sidewalk to examine the shop from the outside – everything was cast in a red glow and the music created a calming and slightly romantic atmosphere. Nearly all the tables had couples seated at them and he couldn't see a single person sitting alone. Obviously he'd gotten there first.

He entered the shop and smiled in greetings at Ayame, the waitress of the ramen shop.

"Hello Naruto," she greeted. "Are you here for your reservation?"

"Why else would I be here?" he joked. He looked her up and down, nodding approval at the slim-fitting white dress she wore. "You look stunning in that dress."

"Thank you!" She lowered her voice. "Don't let Sasuke hear you say that."

The blonde laughed. "It was an honest compliment. You _do_ look good. Any man would be lucky to have you."

Ayame smiled at that and pointed to a table set against the wall. "I got you the best seat in the house."

"Awesome!" Naruto practically bounced over to the table. It was set with a red tablecloth, hand-carved chopsticks, wine glasses, tall thin candles, a vase with a single rose and a 'Reserved' sign. "This is beautiful."

"Only the best for our best customer."

"Oh, you're too kind." Naruto sat and glanced at the empty seat in front of him. "I'm not ordering until Sasuke gets here."

"As usual." Ayame folded her hands on her lap and bowed her head. "I wish you the best of luck tonight."

Naruto's gaze drifted to the empty seat across from him as Ayame left to tend to another customer. She didn't understand the magnitude of what was going to happen. Tonight was an important night.

Sasuke was proposing.

He hadn't been very good in keeping it a secret. Naruto had been dating him long enough to know when Sasuke was trying to hide something (for example, the time Sasuke tried to secretly buy Naruto a car and started asking questions about the blonde's vehicle preferences). His boyfriend was the worst at surprises and he'd withdrawn several thousand dollars cash from their shared bank account a few weeks ago. Engagement rings in the area could only be bought in cash and Naruto made some assumptions based on that fact. He wasn't getting his hopes up though – Sasuke could have withdrawn the money to buy something without leaving an electronic trail.

Sitting alone in the ramen shop while waiting for Sasuke to arrive, Naruto's mind travelled back in time to the day Sasuke had made his feelings known. All the way back in their first year of high school.

 _Valentine's Day had never been an important day for Naruto. He never got anything anyway. Girls would be rushing around to give roses and chocolates to Sasuke so he never thought anything of it._

 _This year though, he got a rose_. _It was after lunch finished. Naruto was walking to his locker when Sasuke approached him with his hands behind his back._

 _"_ _Hey Naruto, I uh, I have something for you."_

 _Hesitation was completely unlike Sasuke. He seemed nervous too. "Okay?" It was a surprise that Sasuke was even talking at all. They only had Music class together and rarely talked then._

 _Sasuke's face went pink and he brought a rose out from behind his back. "Happy Valentine's Day."_

 _Naruto couldn't speak for several long moments. This boy – the most popular boy with the girls – had just offered him a rose. It was really quite confusing, considering they'd barely spoken. "Uh… thanks?" He took the rose and they stood awkwardly._

 _"_ _I have to-"_

 _"_ _I need to-"_

 _"_ _Get to class," they chorused._

They'd danced around each other for a while after that, Naruto remembered. Sasuke had been so embarrassed at how he acted that it scared him away and it took three years to broach the topic again, when they were in their final year of high school. Naruto checked his watch and tugged the hem of his dress shirt. Five past seven. In a few more minutes Sasuke would be late.

 _Three years after giving Naruto a rose, Sasuke finally followed up and asked him to the movies. They caught the bus to the shopping centre after school one afternoon and bought tickets to the new Jackie Chan comedy. At first it was awkward sitting in the cinema, but as the movie started and Naruto began commenting on the movie the atmosphere changed. The boys became comfortable around each other and Sasuke offered to walk Naruto home._

 _"_ _Was this a date?" Naruto asked during the walk._

 _Sasuke shrugged. "It depends."_

 _"_ _On what?"_

 _"_ _On how you feel. I felt it was a date."_

 _"…_ _I did too." Naruto looked away and blushed. "I'm sorry, I've never done anything like this before…"_

 _"_ _Gone on a date?"_

 _"_ _Hai…"_

 _"_ _Me neither."_

 _He stared at Sasuke. "You're kidding. You've never gone on a date?"_

 _A light blush coated Sasuke's face. "Well… I never liked someone enough to take them on a date…"_

 _When they reached Naruto's house they stood awkwardly at the front door, unsure what to do as neither had had any experience. Naruto did the only thing that came to mind. He leant forward and kissed Sasuke on the cheek._

 _"_ _I had fun," he said quickly. "I hope we can do this again sometime." With that, he darted through his front door and pressed his head against it. "Wow… Naruto you are an idiot."_

The bell to signal someone entering startled Naruto out of his dozing. He glanced at the door hopefully and sighed in disappointment. It was just an older couple, but still no Sasuke. He checked his watch again. Ten past seven, and still counting. Okay this was ridiculous. Where was he? Naruto glanced around the shop again, triggering the memory of their second date, the one where they'd become boyfriends.

 _Sasuke stared around the ramen shop. "It's very quaint. I like it."_

 _"_ _I come here a few times a week for ramen. The owner and I go way back."_

 _Both boys chose a table and waited for the owner, Teuchi, to come and take their order. "Hey Naruto! You've brought a date!"_

 _Naruto blushed. "I have. We'd like to order."_

 _They ordered their food and it arrived quickly. Sasuke took one slurp of the broth and sighed._

 _"_ _This is the best ramen I've ever eaten," he declared. "I'm coming here from now on."_

 _"_ _That's good." Naruto laughed. "I couldn't handle a date who didn't like ramen!"_

 _"_ _It's never been my favourite food, but I think it will be." They exchanged a look and both blushed._

 _After an hour of eating and talking, the atmosphere became serious._

 _"_ _Why did you ask me out?" Naruto asked. "You could have asked any girl out-"_

 _"_ _I don't like girls," Sasuke replied immediately. "I don't like guys either. I like you."_

 _"_ _But why?"_

 _"_ _You're… different. You're funny and charming and you always made jokes at the class, but never at the expense of others. I guess you can say I admired you from afar until I gathered the courage to ask you out."_

 _"_ _You had me confused for a few years after you gave me that rose. I didn't know what to think."_

 _Sasuke smirked. "Hai, I know I messed up pretty bad there."_

 _"_ _I'm glad you followed up though. I'm not confused anymore." Naruto smiled shyly and turned his hand over on the table. Sasuke gently placed his hand over the top and their eyes met again._

 _"_ _Naruto, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked._

 _"_ _What? Just like that?"_

 _"_ _Uh… hai."_

 _"_ _Well… hai."_

 _There was a long pause._

 _"_ _So… we're boyfriends…"_

 _"_ _Hai…"_

The door opened again and Naruto's heart skipped a beat. It was Sasuke. He swept over to the table and kissed Naruto chastely.

"Sorry, I got held up. Traffic you know?" he said, taking his seat.

"I'm just glad you're here." Naruto smiled and waved Ayame over. They ate their ramen and chatted about anything and everything, Naruto noticing that his boyfriend kept on fiddling with something in his pocket.

After dinner, the traditional Japanese music changed to a more upbeat tune. Sasuke dragged Naruto into the middle of the shop and they danced to the music, simply swaying on the spot while they stared into each other's eyes. Other couples joined them and they all moved together on the makeshift dance floor.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice husky.

"Hm?"

"I've been wondering… do you want to take our relationship to the next level?"

Huh. His engagement ring theory was right. "Next level?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and dropped down on one knee. The music cut off and everyone around them fell silent and moved back to watch Sasuke pull a velvet box from his pocket. "Naruto Uzumaki, we've been together for seven years and I've never been happier. I was hoping you'd do me the honour of making me even happier by becoming my husband." He opened the box, displaying a diamond ring.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are terrible with organising surprises behind my back, but I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Duh, of course I'll marry you!" Naruto knelt down and threw his arm around the man he loved, holding him close. Sasuke managed to ease back a little bit so he could slide the ring onto Naruto's finger and plant a kiss on his lips. The watching couples clapped and Ayame grabbed rose petals from somewhere and started throwing them.

Naruto and Sasuke only had eyes for each other. They knelt there, smiling, and newly-engaged. Hai, Sasuke had planned to propose. He really was bad at keeping secrets but Naruto wouldn't have it any other way.

All he could think of was how much he loved Sasuke.

o.O.o

 _Owari_


End file.
